Fatherhood
by Wamakai
Summary: Zoro is babysitting the twins. Not so bad... right? One shot, Rated K , Robin x Zoro.


**I've been tossing this idea around in my head and it worked out pretty well in theory. I don't know if it's exactly what I wanted to portray it as, but I have tried and I do hope you like it. Please let me know what you think? Many thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One piece or any of the characters in this fan fiction story except for the twins. Otherwise, I am only responsible for the plot.**

"Oi, get away from there, you'll get hurt!" yelled Zoro as he pulled the little one out from under a falling stack of boxes, He would have to remember to get those out of the way.

"Papa!" yelled the girl in his arms. She squirmed and he held her as he looked around for her brother.

"Honestly, now where did your brother go?" he said scratching his head. The door opened and in flew a very muddy boy. He tracked mud all over the floor and ran right up to Zoro. He pried the child from his arms before realising that the hostage in his arms had somehow managed to escape. He growled and held the boy's hand.

"Kana? Kana, where are you?" he called. He heard a mischievous giggle from his training room and rushed there just in time to see her try to pull out one of his swords. The whole stack fell and one of them fell out of its sheath. Marvelling at the bright gleam, Kana stuck out her hand to touch the very sharp blade. That would be more trouble than it was worth so Zoro decided to save her first.

In doing so, he had somehow released Kana's brother, Yuki.

Zoro turned to see Yuki disappearing behind the door and when he looked back, Kana was gone too. He sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

How on earth had he gotten stuck babysitting again? He loved his children. He had since the day they were born but this was just ridiculous! It was a good thing they were not out at sea or they would have drowned a long time ago. Their mother would not be too pleased about that.

He stood up straight and picked up his three katana. It was time to do a little hunting. He would find them and lock them together in their room... On second thought, he had better lock himself in there as well. The twins needed a little lesson in discipline anyway and it was high time they learned to stop their mischief.

Having decided that, he caught both of them easily enough (with minimal damage to the house) and carried them kicking and screaming to their room. There he locked the door and sat in front of it blocking their one escape route. The window was not an option since on this side, it was too high up to jump out of if you could get past the grills to begin with.

Yuki frowned and sat down in a huff. Kana, ever the optimist, went over to get her dolls and came to sit beside Zoro.

"Papa, play with me?" she said holding out one of the dolls.

"Stupid girl, papa doesn't play with dolls. That's for girls. Papa is a man, right papa?" said Yuki picking up his wooden sword and swinging it around comically.

"Oi, Yuki, wait to do that outside," said Zoro getting worried that he would poke someone's eye out if he went on. Yuki had always wanted to be like his father and had been training ever since he could hold a sword right to be just that. Zoro had already come up with a whole exercise regimen that involved pretty harsh training. Now if only he could get their mother to comply, there would be two great swordsmen in the family.

"No fair!" said Kana sulking now. She crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at her brother then stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha, Kana is stupid," said Yuki taunting her more. Kana looked very close to tears and Zoro began to panic.

"Ah, Yuki, why did you do that?"

Zoro scratched his head. He was never any good with handling crying children. It would of course stand to reason that this situation would turn very awkward very soon. Thinking quickly, he picked up the doll and nudged her with it. She gave him a tearful smile and threw her arms around his neck. She stuck her tongue out at Yuki and then climbed into Zoro's lap, kissed his scarred eye, then wriggled back down and lay her head on his chest.

"Thank you Papa," she said and promptly fell asleep. She was more tired than she had been letting on. Yuki scowled and went to the corner to make something with the toys his uncle Franky had given him but he also started to yawn and nod off before very long. Zoro stood with Kana in his arms carefully set his katana aside (away from reach if either of them woke up before he did), and went to pick Yuki up as well. He put them in their bed, first Yuki and then Kana. She wouldn't let go of him though and whimpered when he tried to pull away.

It was time for a nap anyway. He could spend a few hours in here with them...

He lay between them cradling each child in his arms then shut his eyes and slept as well. It had been a very long day. This parenting thing was more work than he had originally thought. Well, he would take care of them again when they woke up. For now though, he couldn't help noticing just how comfortable this bed was. His wife sure knew how to pick these things out...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Robin walked in on the scene and a gentle smile graced her features.

She'd had errands to run and had asked Zoro to babysit the children for the day while she went out. There was something she desperately needed to find out and now she had come with the news but they were all asleep.

Yuki mumbled in his sleep and Zoro's arm moved closer around the little boy.

He was such a good father. It was surprising for everyone in the Straw Hat crew to say the least, but a child could change anyone... even a former pirate swordsman. He was trying very hard and he was getting better at it as the days went on.

Fatherhood suited him after all. She was the only one in the crew who had seen him in Water 7 in a ridiculous outfit with three babies strapped to his chest. He had looked so helplessly cute then, but of course, to say that would have cost him his pride. Looking at him now, she couldn't help but think that she had been right. Fatherhood did suit him.

She quietly shut the door behind her deciding to let them sleep. She would wake them up later. She smiled to herself and then giggled. Zoro was always so harassed when he had to babysit. He didn't like it, but he never refused. He was upset for hours at a time afterwards, but he was gradually getting used to having two three-year-old children in the house. She looked back at the door with a speculative smile.

"I wonder what he would say if he knew we are going to have another one..." she whispered to herself gleefully. Now that would be news indeed!


End file.
